


Trouble Sleeping

by shadow_moon_90



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Mutual Pining, two friends let it happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:00:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23693536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadow_moon_90/pseuds/shadow_moon_90
Summary: Betty and Archie finally give into the thoughts that have been troubling them recently.
Relationships: Archie Andrews/Betty Cooper
Comments: 1
Kudos: 52





	Trouble Sleeping

**Author's Note:**

> After the recent episode and an R version of what could happen in the next ;)

Betty’s alarm rang too early. She had barely slept last night thinking about what happened between her and Archie earlier that day. She loved Jughead, they had been through so much together and she knew the fight they had was stupid. So why did she think running into Archies arms was the solution?

Maybe because Archie was her best and oldest friend before everything in her life got so complicated.

++++++++++

Archie couldn’t sleep the entire night, there was only one thing on his mind and her name was Betty. She had been there with him through everything, even when he broke her heart freshman year. He really did love Veronica, but lately he wondered how his life would have been if he had chosen to make it work with Betty.

++++++++++

They didn’t speak of the kiss, but Archie spent the following weeks thinking of Betty in not-so-innocent ways. Every time he saw Jughead kiss Betty he wished it was him, he remembered how full her lips were and the soft press of her body against his. It was worse when he made love to Veronica, he would often picture Betty under him instead.

After their kiss, Betty tried to put Archie out of her mind but every night he was in her dreams. His lips and body over her, telling her how much he wanted her. She would wake up flushed and feeling guilty, hoping Jughead wouldn’t notice.

It was four in the morning and Betty couldn’t get Archie out of her mind, everything in her room reminded her of him, not to mention all she had to do was look out her window to see him. She grabbed a sweater and decided to walk into the woods and sleep in the bunker, hoping a change of scenery would help.

She climbed down only to see the lights on and hear the radio playing softly. “Jughead? Is that you?”

Archie got up from the bed “Just me”

Betty was too stunned to say anything, he was the last person she wanted to see right now

“I can leave though, actually I was heading out already” Archie started grabbing his phone and backpack

“no, its fine, sorry, I didn’t know you were here; you don’t have to go... you were here first. I’ll leave” She turned to leave but Archie stopped her.

“it’s pretty late to walk alone in the woods, Betty, you should stay”

Hearing her name on his lips brought flashbacks of her dreams featuring Archie. They both knew that staying was a bad idea; but neither could bring themselves to leave.

“ill stay till there’s light outside”

Betty sat on the bed and Archie next to her, careful not to touch her.

“so why are you out here?” Archie asked

“I had trouble sleeping” she wasn’t going to elaborate more than that

There was a couple minute of silence, Betty hoped Archie couldn’t hear her heartbeat racing in her chest. Archie heard his phone vibrate, he reached for it across Betty, but as soon as he did, he realized it was a mistake. It brought his face inches away from Betty’s, he could feel her breath on his lips and whatever resolve that held them back was broken.

They kissed like they were starved of each other. Betty pulled Archie’s lip in her teeth making Archie groan against her mouth. Abandoning the last shred of control, he pushed his tongue in her mouth over and over until they needed to come up for air. She grabbed the end of his shirt and pulled it off him. She started to remove her own clothes. Archie stared at her for a minute, her breasts were full and pushed against her simple pink bra. She pulled her hair out of her classic ponytail, so it fell around her shoulders. She was so beautiful like this.

He pushed her back on to the mattress and climbed over her. He kissed her again and brushed his hand over her neck and over one of her tits, Betty shuttered at his touch. When he reached back to unclip her bra and she moved to give him access. She pulled the straps down and threw the garment to the floor. He put one of her nipples in his mouth and circled it with his tongue, then he used his hands to squeeze her tits together and take turns sucking and licking her nipples. Betty was writhing underneath him, the way he had imagined so many times before.

He moved his hand lower and slid his hand underneath her panties. She was already so wet for him. His coated his fingers with her juices while he rubbed on her. “Betty, I need to taste you”

She undid her pants and helped him pulled them off, until she was totally naked and laid out on the bed. Betty opened her legs slowly for him, he cunt glistening with arousal, Archie lowered his head and feasted on her like a starved man. He held his tongue flat against her lips and licked up. He circled her clit with his tongue. He did this over and over until Betty was squeezing his head with her thighs and chanting his name. “right there, Arch, right there” she grinded her pussy on his face until she came. Her juices coating his face.

Betty was breathing hard from what she just experienced. She lifted herself off the bed so she could kiss Archie again. His face was wet, and she could taste herself on his tongue. She reached down and freed his cock from his sweatpants. She stroked him as he fucked her mouth with his tongue. “Archie, I need you inside me, anyway you want, but please, I can’t wait anymore”

“turn around”

Betty didn’t hesitate, she got on her hands and knees with her ass out, Archie moved behind her. He rubbed his cock against her, teasing her for a second, he lined himself at the entrance of her cunt. Pushed in slow. Betty moaned, arched and wiggled to get used to him. He was so big. The sensation of him filling her was amazing. She felt her orgasm building up from just the first push of his cock inside her.

Archie started to move, pulling out and slamming back in, his hands gripped her hips, he was sure he would leave bruises tomorrow. Betty was moaning loud when Archie reached around and grabbed one of her tits, his other hand tangled in her hair and pulled. Betty grunted with pleasure, she always liked it a little rough. He had fucked her like this in some of his fantasies, but nothing could compare to the real thing. All he wanted to see was his cock disappearing into her perfect pink cunt, over and over, all he could hear was his name on her lips and her begging him to go faster, go harder.

“Jesus, Betty, you’re so fucking tight”

“harder Arch, harder please”

“you like that?”

“I’m so close, so close, please, fucking please”

They were so lost in each other they didn’t even hear when Jughead and Veronica came into the bunker.

Betty came hard, her pussy spasming and milking Archie while he was still inside, he kept fucking her as she was coming down from her orgasm

_“WHAT THE HELL???”_ Jughead yelled

_“Archie?”_ Veronica's voice cracked as she held back tears

But it was too late, Archie didn’t even have time to pull out, he spent inside of Betty while Jughead and Veronica watched.


End file.
